Irréel
by Aurore de Gilead
Summary: C'est amusant comme les souvenirs peuvent sembler faire partie d'une toute autre réalité. Les gens, les endroits, même les sons et les couleurs peuvent changer. Ou quelqu'un les a changés.


_NdA : Petit texte (qui traînait sur mon disque dur) écrit lors d'un exercice (raté). Attention, spoilers majeurs sur l'intrigue de Fallout 4._

—

— Dites-moi : êtes-vous une synthétique ?

Non.

Il ne pouvait pas en être ainsi. Pas après tout ça. Nate, Shaun, la guerre… deux cents années de stases… et ce monde. Quel cerveau tordu aurait pu imaginer une telle chose ? Shaun ? Certes, il n'était plus son bébé à présent. C'était un homme différent, un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas ; qu'elle n'avait pas élevé, pas vu grandir, s'épanouir, devenir quelqu'un. À présent, se dressait en face d'elle un vieil homme, corrompu et adhérent avec force aux idées que l'Institut lui avait mis dans la tête.

Pourquoi ce Shaun là aurait remplacé sa mère par un synthétique ? Dans quel sorte de but malsain ? Une expérience. Ce sont là des termes qu'il avait déjà employés à son égard. « Expérience ». Et si tout ceci n'était qu'un test ? Et si son corps, dans l'abri avait été remplacé par celui d'un synthétique, sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte ? Et ses souvenirs ? Étaient-ils tous faux ? Créés de toute pièce ? Elle ne pouvait pas le croire.

DiMA n'avait pas l'air d'avoir assimilé le non catégorique qu'elle lui avait rétorqué. Il insistait. Foutu synthétique, c'était facile pour lui, son apparence d'ancienne génération, tout en métal et plastique lui interdisait d'être autre chose. Son premier souvenir, hein ? Nate, fier dans son uniforme tout neuf, Nate qui revient de la guerre, blessé, mais vivant, eux deux, enlacés sur le bord de la route, admirant un coucher de soleil... Shaun, ses petites mains, ses adorables mimiques, Shaun emmitouflé dans son berceau, en sécurité… puis les bombes et ce monde en cendre, sur lequel des créatures, toutes plus affreuses les unes que les autres luttaient pour leur survie chaque jour.

Oui, le monde lui avait paru irréel, lorsqu'elle était sortie de l'abri. Était-ce une raison suffisante pour dire qu'il n'existait pas ? Oui, elle ne se souvenait que difficilement des événements précédant la chute des bombes. Était-ce suffisant pour dire que ces souvenirs étaient faux ? DiMA avait lui-même évoqué un traumatisme. Avoir était emprisonnée dans une capsule cryogénique pendant 210 ans n'était-il pas suffisamment perturbant ?

Encore une fois, elle s'interrogea sur la raison. Pourquoi ? Shaun, son fils, était à la tête de l'Institut. À la tête des synthétiques, qu'il considérait comme des machines dont le seul but était de servir l'humanité. Pourquoi vouloir qu'elle soit l'un d'entre eux ? Pour retrouver sa famille ? Celle qui ne connaissait même pas, et qu'il n'avait pas cherché à retrouver jusqu'à maintenant ? Dans quel but ? Parce qu'il allait mourir ? Était-ce dans ce but alors, qu'il avait créé l'enfant Shaun ? Pour que leur eux synthétique puisse jouer à la famille parfaite ? Pourquoi alors ne pas avoir remplacé Nate ?

Elle secoua la tête. Non. Cela ne pouvait être la vérité ; c'était trop tordu, trop malsain, même pour l'Institut. Shaun ne voudrait pas qu'un synthétique, aussi évolué et aussi ressemblant à sa mère soit-il, lui succède à la tête de ce qu'il considérait comme « l'avenir de l'humanité ». Non, cette option n'était pas envisageable.

DiMA devrait se contenter d'un non, sec et catégorique. Elle ne voulait et ne pouvait pas en entendre plus. Elle était à la recherche d'une personne disparue, pas d'un vieux synthétique qui philosophait sur le sens de l'existence.

—

Le soir même, et une fois la disparue étiquetée retrouvée, elle s'attabla au comptoir du Grand Mât, avec… eh bien, elle ne savait pas exactement ; la texture était bizarre, l'odeur insupportable, mais la liqueur remplissait malgré tout à merveille la fonction recherchée, à savoir : être fortement alcoolisée.

— Ouh là, si mes capteurs visuels n'étaient pas si défaillants, je dirais que c'est déjà ton troisième.  
— Mais… Nick… râla-t-elle sans grande conviction, en tentant vainement de rattraper son verre, dont le synthétique s'était emparé. Peine perdue. Ce foutu robot était bien plus réactif qu'elle, surtout après l'alcool qu'elle avait ingurgité. Un synthétique de troisième génération pouvait-il être ivre, à propos ? Il faudrait qu'elle pose la question. Peut-être à un des membres de la Robotique…

— C'est à cause de ce qu'a dit DiMA ?

Elle parvint tant bien que mal à se redresser sur un bras, déposa sa tête dans le creux de sa main, et se réajusta sur sa chaise pour faire face à Valentine, qui s'était assis à ses côtés. Peut-être regrettait-il à cet instant de ne pas pouvoir physiquement être ivre. Peut-être avait-il des souvenirs de ce que c'était. Elle se demanda si la question n'était pas trop indiscrète pour être posée, puis se rappela que Nick attendait toujours une réponse.

— Ouais… Il te perturbe aussi, pas vrai ?  
— Hum, c'est cette histoire de frère… Tu penses que c'est vrai ?  
— Je ne sais pas… Si ça l'était, les choses seraient-elles vraiment différentes ?  
— J'aurais une sorte de… famille.  
— N'est-ce pas ce que tout le monde veut ?  
— Peut-être. Mais est-ce que je souhaite que DiMA soit cette famille ? J'imagine qu'on ne la choisit pas… Mais quand elle est conçue dans un laboratoire, les choses deviennent… étranges.

Elle eut un rire nerveux.

— S'il est vrai que je suis une synthétique, alors, ce n'est plus ma famille. Ce n'est plus mon Nate. Ce n'est plus mon Shaun. Juste comme Père est un étranger à mes yeux. Le père des synthétiques, mon fils, et moi sa mère… une synthétique ? Ouais, tout ça est foutrement tordu.

Elle leva les yeux pour plonger ses prunelles ambrées dans celles, artificiels, de son compagnon de voyage et ami. Bien que les expressions de Nick soient rarement faciles à décrypter, du fait de leur caractère synthétique, elle devinait sans peine que les propos tenus par son « frère » l'avaient chamboulé.

— Mais on trouvera quelque chose à propos de toi et DiMA, assura-t-elle, pour le consoler. Le vieux synthétique aura bien laissé un indice dans ses mémoires.  
— Je l'espère. Merci de te préoccuper de ça, la remercia-t-il en souriant.

—

— Alors, DiMA me connait vraiment ? Pourquoi je ne me rappelle de rien…

Ils avaient finalement – mais non sans difficulté – pu récupérer les souvenirs du soit disant frère de Nick. Celui-ci s'en était débarrassé, comme on enlève une chemise sale, et les avaient stockées dans un terminal informatique, plutôt bien protégé. Dire qu'il craignait que les Enfants d'Atome ne parviennent jusqu'ici…

— Ce genre de choses arrive, Nick. Surtout après une expérience traumatisante comme celle que tu as vécu à l'Institut.  
— Ouais… Tu penses que je devrais lui donner une chance d'être mon frère ?  
— Je pense que tu connais déjà la réponse à cette question.  
— Hum. J'essayerais d'être plus sympa avec le vieux synthétique, la prochaine fois… En tout cas, merci. Je n'aurais jamais obtenu de réponses sans toi.  
— C'est quand tu veux.  
— Ça ira pour toi ?  
— Ouais. Je crois que ça m'aura fait réaliser, que ma famille est ma famille. Et que même si je dois me dresser contre lui, Shaun est et restera mon fils, envers et contre tout.

—

 _S9-23 : Tests non concluant._

 _N6-91 : Tests non concluant._

C'était fini.

Ils avaient gagné. L'Institut, l'avenir avait triomphé. Le vieil homme jeta un dernier regard à son terminal informatique et se leva. Il s'accorda un instant pour contempler les infrastructures immaculées qui avait constitué l'entièreté de son univers pendant plus de soixante ans. Il lui restait une dernière chose à faire.

—

C'était fini.

La bataille était perdue. Définitivement. Le Réseau du Rail, les Miliciens, même la Confrérie de l'Acier… quand cesserait l'hécatombe ?

Ses rêves, ses peurs, ses désirs, ses espoirs, tout s'effondrait à mesure que la réalité s'effaçait pour laisser place au cauchemar.

— N6-91, code de rappel Blue, réinitialisation.

Le monde bascula.

— Adieu, mère. Je suis désolé.


End file.
